


零钱，咖啡和临时男友

by mikun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 简介：还是打错电话的梗。这次的AU里面小茶杯是心理学的大一新生，在一个雨夜打错求救电话，接到拔叔家去了。大家喜欢这文的话，欢迎去作者那边留kudo！
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	零钱，咖啡和临时男友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spare Change, Coffee and Temporary Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576247) by [xyrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyrilyn/pseuds/xyrilyn). 



相比别人的陪伴，威尔▪格雷厄姆更喜欢和狗待在一起是有原因的。  
他喜欢阿拉娜——她就像他从没拥有过的姐姐一样——但这次……真的有点过了。  
“阿拉娜，求你了……”威尔恳求道。  
“我已经约了人还订好座了，威尔。你已经有一星期没有踏出过房间了。改变一下环境对你有好处。可以让你的创意和新想法重新焕发起来。你最近学习压力太大了。你需要减压！”  
“完成论文才会让我放松，这才是肯定的——”他嘟着嘴抱怨，腰侧被阿拉娜一个肘击。  
“我不是让你去社交。我只是让你出去走走，放空大脑几小时而已。要不要一醉方休那是你的选择。”  
阿拉娜说得对——一如既往。  
在过去一周里，他每天都盯着——或者说怒视，如果是指才刚过去的三小时的话——电脑屏幕至少六个小时。他的手腕在不停打字和修改论文的过程中开始隐隐作痛。还有一直查看从大学数据库下载回来的研究论文，也让威尔感觉脑壳快要裂开了。  
这个研究课题是这学期最重要的一个，无论怎样，他一定要拿到好成绩。但课题进展慢得让人心塞。他……他就是没办法把自己的想法变成文字。  
或许他真的需要休息一下。  
“好吧。等我几分钟换个衣服……”  
阿拉娜露出了胜利的笑容。  
.  
.  
.  
威尔握着手里的饮料，心不在焉地听着周围嗡嗡的聊天声音。  
他感到很不自在，别人好奇的视线好像都在往他身上看。他知道自己表现得过于安静。但说实话，他应该说些什么好呢……？  
“嗨，今晚过得怎样？”  
马修▪布朗——心理学二年级的学生——坐到了威尔旁边，手臂随意地横在椅背上，差点就要碰到威尔肩膀了。他感到更不自在了。  
“还……还好。”  
“整个晚上你除了名字之外什么都没说过。”马修说话含糊不清地指出。威尔的肩膀耷拉了下来。  
“我话不多，更喜欢听别人说。还有，”威尔自嘲地笑了笑，用手掌搓着自己的手臂，“反正大部分人也不会觉得听我说话很有趣。”  
“你不说怎么知道呢。来吧……”马修的呼吸带着浓重的酒气。“你在想什么？”  
为什么，到底为什么。  
“我只是在想我的论文，就这样。”威尔的话有一部分是真的。  
“出来玩就不应该还想着工作。”他说。  
“我控制不了。它一直像石头一样压在我心里……”  
“或许我可以让你分散下注意力……？”马修把一只手放在了威尔的大腿上，慢慢朝内侧移动。威尔猛地缩了一下，差点把杯子里的酒洒了。  
他脸上立刻露出了愤怒的表情，快得连他自己都要惊讶了。“即使地狱结冰了都别想。”威尔大声地拒绝。周围的说话声安静了下来。大家都看着他们俩。  
“该死的。格雷厄姆，我不是这个意思——”  
“这里不欢迎你。如果你那么想乱搞的话，找别人去。”  
威尔的话透着尖酸。阿拉娜的朋友们发出了小声的“哦”和“啊”的声音。“我来这里只是想借酒消愁。你那些乱七八糟的想法找别人去，你这白痴。”  
阿拉娜脸上的惊讶变成了担忧。她急忙插了进来：“马修，你醉了。我觉得你应该叫辆车回家休息。”  
马修嘟囔了几句然后点了点头。这里的人都只是想喝喝酒，然后聊聊烦心事——除了威尔。没有人希望发生醉酒闹事的情况。  
马修怒气冲冲地看着大家，一脸不爽地翻了个白眼，然后把自己杯里的酒喝光，站起来准备要走。“你们真没意思。一点意思都没有这还叫人生吗？啊？”他扔了几张钞票在桌子上，没再说话，然后跌跌撞撞地往门口走去。  
大家又开始继续聊天。威尔还是呆在自己安静的空间里。偶尔抿几口酒，感受酒精从喉咙往下带来的烧灼感，这让他觉得很满足。他还是没有和别人交流，心不在焉地听着周围的对话——但从不加入——以及从音响传来的音乐。  
过了半小时左右，阿拉娜退出了和朋友们的聊天，坐到了威尔旁边。  
她叹了口气。“对不起，马修喝醉了有点粗鲁，尽管还很清醒，但太粗鲁了。他平时人很好的。威尔，你别往心里去。”她的大眼睛里满是歉意。  
威尔摇了摇头。“我也很抱歉。最近压力太大了。我不应该这么大声的。”  
“很高兴你来了。撇开马修，你现在觉得好点了吗？”  
威尔的确觉得好多了，换换环境果然有好处。阿拉娜和她的朋友们都没有强迫他加入谈话。他只需要在旁边当个听众，对他们讲的段子暗自笑一笑就好了。  
“我觉得好多了。谢谢你的邀请——还有那些段子。我准备回家躺床上睡觉了，睡醒之后把不开心的都忘掉……”  
阿拉娜笑了起来。“当然。晚安，威尔。回头见。”  
和其他人低声说了再见之后——神奇地还收到了几个真心实意的回应——威尔付了自己的那份钱就走了。  
对着轰鸣的雷声和溅到鞋子上的雨水，威尔的脸拉了下来。他看了一眼头顶黑压压的天空，雨水哗啦啦地落在酒吧门前的雨棚上。  
“该死的天气，我恨你。”然而事实如此，威尔住的公寓离酒吧只需要步行15分钟左右，所以他不打算为了干干爽爽地回到家而花大价钱打车。  
带上外套的兜帽，威尔用手抓着帽子的边沿，让雨水尽量不要流到眼睛里去，然后就往公寓的方向跑去。雨水开始渗进了他的衣服，让他浑身冰冷。  
他刚才在酒吧喝了不少，所以今晚应该不适合继续干活了。他回去应该洗个澡——一个热水澡貌似不错——然后就躺到床上去。他可以明天再继续工作。没错……这听上去不错。  
路边偶尔有一两辆车开过，把水溅到旁边的人行道上。威尔继续冒雨前行。  
周围灰蒙蒙的雨幕没什么有趣的，因此威尔忽略掉眼前的景色，专心听着雨水落到地面发出的声音，奇异地让人平静。  
一切都很好，直到他发现鞋子踩在水里的声音有点不对。  
他停下来转身看了一眼。  
一个黑色的身影正在身后尾随着，威尔的心脏漏跳了一下，皮肤开始冒鸡皮疙瘩。  
他猛地转过身加快脚步。  
“别犯傻，别犯傻。这街道是公用的，每个人都能在上面走。没事的，就是个没带伞的无害路人而已，就是这样！”  
威尔想也没想就故意拐错方向，然后径直往离公寓越来越远的地方跑去。他几乎感觉不到雨水打在身上——此刻他浑身上下已经湿透了。再在雨里淋十分钟又有什么区别呢？如果身后的人真的是个跟踪狂——或者是强奸犯又或者是连环杀人犯——那他绝对不会把他引回公寓去的。  
.  
.  
.  
二十分钟后，威尔开始思考到底从哪里开始不对的。  
他发现刚才的漫无目的已经把自己带到了一个更安静的街区。周围建筑的窗户没有一点光亮——太黑了——而且视线范围内一个人也没有。  
噢，除了还在跟踪他的那个人外。  
这里连街灯也不是全都在亮着，有些在闪个不停。这情景诡异地和他以前看过的恐怖电影一模一样，受害人被抓走之后，被凶手残忍地刺了好几刀然后死了。对于这荒诞的发展，威尔简直想哈哈大笑——然后再哇哇大哭。  
他应该打电话找人帮忙。五分钟前这个想法略过他的心头，但目前有一个问题：  
他的手机因为进了果汁所以死机了。  
他紧紧握住手机，尝试让它重新开机，屏幕却出现了电量不足的提示——然后彻底暗了，顺便带走了他的生存希望。  
威尔迈开脚步跑了起来，完全不在乎四肢因为寒冷和纯粹的恐惧而在瑟瑟发抖。他的双眼绝望地四处张望，在寻找着什么——另一个人，一家二十四小时营业的便利店，什么也好——只要能把他从自己导致的这个愚蠢境地救出来。  
在拐弯的时候，他对眼前的发现简直要开心到飞起来。  
一个电话亭。  
他可以打电话求救了！威尔马上以百米冲刺的速度钻到那狭小的电话亭里，并上了锁。  
然后开始翻自己的口袋，希望能找到几个硬币。拜托，拜托，拜托……  
威尔用湿滑的手指把硬币投进电话里，直到它可以用为止。他打算打给阿拉娜，但很快就把这想法抛弃了——他不能把她陷入危险中。最后，他决定尝试打给他心理学课程的同学杰克。他有一辆车——而且，他老爸是一名执法人员。  
电话接通的时间仿佛一个世纪那么长。  
“喂？”  
“杰克——拜托了，我的上帝——请帮帮我。有个人一直在跟踪我——我现在被困在一个电话亭里，我的手机没电了，我觉得那人想杀我……”  
威尔的求救换来了一阵沉默。他心跳如雷。  
“杰克……？”  
“抱歉，但我并不是你说的杰克。”  
威尔肺里的空气仿佛都被抽走了。他靠着电话亭滑了下去，把自己蜷缩成一团。  
“……求你了——我不知道你是谁，但……请不要挂电话。我可以把杰克的电话告诉你，然后你可，可以打给他，然后告诉他我在哪里，我，我没有多余的零钱了，所以拜托了，你可以——”  
“你在哪里？”  
威尔按照电话亭标签上的信息，把街道名字告诉了他。  
电话上的男人开始询问其他问题，例如：杰克住在哪里，他住在哪里，他这么晚在街上干什么……  
“请快一点，我不知道那个人是不是还——”  
电话亭的门因为有人尝试打开而摇晃起来。威尔尖叫了一声，话筒从手里掉了。他觉得锁不太牢固，所以赶紧跳起来死命顶着门，仿佛生死存亡都在这一刻了。  
“操！走开——为什么要跟踪我？我连你是谁都不知道！”他尖叫道。  
外面的人用拳头捶了一下电话亭。他们都把自己的脸靠近了玻璃。让威尔惊讶的是，他认出来是谁了。  
“马修？”威尔不敢自信的说。“什么鬼？！我告诉过你别！管！我！”  
“我只是想和你聊一下——”马修模糊不清的声音透过不太厚的玻璃传了进来。威尔当时觉得那玻璃像纸一样薄。  
“我不想！走开，别管我！”  
“我，我只是想弥补一下，我——”  
在恐惧和绝望中，威尔灵机一动：“我已经有男朋友了，所以快点滚！”  
马修的表情混杂着疑惑和愤怒。他咬牙切齿地大吼：“我只是想谈！一！谈！”  
“你现在看上去要么想要杀了我，要么想强奸我，又或者都有，就因为我刚才拒绝了你。滚！”  
他们互相对峙了不知道多长时间，直到路边刺耳的刹车声划破了夜色和瓢泼的大雨。  
一辆宾利停在了他们附近。这是什么发展？  
车里走出来一个男人，打着伞，让自己不被越来越大的雨淋湿。  
威尔看到这个神秘的陌生人对着马修说了些什么，然后他就从电话亭退开了。神秘人靠近了电话亭的门。威尔让自己的手从门把手松开，去开了锁，然后门打开了。  
陌生人默默地看了他一眼，威尔瞪了回去。然后陌生人伸出带着手套的手，他伸手抓住了。  
这个穿着大衣的神秘人让威尔靠在自己身上，好像担心他随时随地都会昏倒似的。  
“你还好吗？”男人的声音——低沉而迷人——在他耳边低语。他说不出这人奇怪的口音来自哪里。威尔有点不知所措，直到他抬头看向男人暗红的眼睛。  
噢。  
威尔舔了一下嘴唇。  
“我，我很好，只是……很冷。”  
“我们很快会让你暖和起来，不要着急。”他的话语让威尔的身体传来一阵愉悦的颤栗——他努力不要表现出来，但那看透一切的眼神告诉他自己所有的努力都白费了。  
陌生人仿佛被取悦到了，露出了笑容。  
“不管刚才的对话代表什么，但让你在这样的雨中步行回家，我于心不忍。请允许我开车送你回去。我们可以忘掉这些不愉快。”陌生人向马修建议道。  
马修和威尔一样困惑，但他还是点头同意了。陌生人把威尔带到前面的副驾驶座位上。用自己的手掌上下摩擦威尔的手臂让他暖和起来，这是故意做给马修看的。威尔配合起来，甚至让自己在男人的触摸中靠了过去。  
马修坐到了后座，瞪大眼睛在威尔和高大的陌生人之间来回看。  
除了马修指了下路以外，一路上都很安静。陌生人把一只手放在了威尔的大腿上——直白地展示他们之间的亲密——威尔没介意，默认了这种做法。反正这只是为了让他们演的戏更逼真而已。陌生人放下马修后就继续开车走了。  
“我不会刚甩掉一个强奸犯，又上了一个连环杀人犯的车吧？”威尔没经大脑就脱口而出。他挫败地叹了口气，然后低声骂了一句。“抱歉，我太没礼貌了。我……我不知道刚才是怎么想的。我不太擅长社交辞令，我通常不——”  
“大部分人在这种情况都会说‘谢谢’。”  
威尔盯着他，这男人貌似没有生气。  
“谢谢。很抱歉这么晚了还把你拖进来。”威尔扭过头，他没办法和这男人的眼睛对视。  
“不客气。这没什么，我很高兴你没有受伤。”  
“我可以做什么来补偿你……”威尔把自己的视线从车外收回，看向了旁边的男人，然后挑起了话题。  
在男人热切的注视下，他感到有点退缩。  
“你可以去我家陪我喝杯咖啡。”  
一杯热乎乎的咖啡听上去太美妙了。而跟着这个高大的陌生人回家，这主意糟透了——但他被这个长相出色的男人许诺的咖啡诱惑了。威尔在座位上稍微放松了一下，点了点头。  
“好。”  
.  
.  
.  
车程只花了十分钟。  
高大的陌生人把发动机熄了火，然后拔出了钥匙，车库门在身后缓缓关上。威尔发现他们都还不知道对方的名字。  
“我叫威尔，威尔▪格雷厄姆。”他脱口而出，满脸通红。  
陌生人露出了友善的笑容。“我叫汉尼拔▪莱克特。你可以叫我汉尼拔。”  
“那你也叫我威尔吧。”  
当威尔走进汉尼拔厨房的时候，浑身仍然冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
“走廊尽头就有浴室，”汉尼拔指了指通往房子深处的走廊，“去洗个热水澡。你把湿衣服放在洗手池就行了，我等下会帮你放到干衣机里去。”  
威尔看着他，不确定接下来要说什么。  
“我还有一套干衣服可以给你穿。拜托了，你现在还冷得发抖。”  
威尔没哼声。但按照汉尼拔说的去做就是最好的回答。  
他按汉尼拔说的，并且在衣服放到洗手池前把水尽量拧干。  
然后走进浴室的隔间，把热水器开到最大。他感受着喷头射出的热水带来的暖意。浴室门传来了一开一关的声音。  
用几分钟洗完了澡，威尔打开浴室的门，发现洗手池旁边多了一套干净的衣服。裤子上面整齐地叠放着一件红色的毛衣。汉尼拔甚至还给了一套全新的还装在塑料包装里的内衣。威尔心里想，汉尼拔的家是不是经常有客人过夜。  
他穿上了衣服。毛衣的肩膀有点宽，所以穿上身之后有点不太合身。裤子也有点松，但只要稍微收紧一下腰带就可以了。然后他往厨房走去，徘徊在门口那边探头张望。  
他看到汉尼拔往杯子里的咖啡加了些牛奶。屋子里很安静，只有搅拌的时候勺子偶尔碰到杯壁发出的声响。汉尼拔是一个人住吗？  
威尔觉得自己一直躲在外面有点蠢，于是走进了厨房。汉尼拔抬头看向他。  
“你现在看起来好多了。你要加糖吗？或者牛奶？”他边说边指了一下对应的位置。  
威尔走到了汉尼拔所在的料理台边上。  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
汉尼拔无言地把冒着热气的杯子放到了他手中。  
威尔把杯子举到唇边，当发现汉尼拔的目光正在贪婪地注视着自己时，内心感到一种奇异的满足感。他喝了口咖啡。  
“咖啡很好喝。”  
“谢谢。”  
Will let the silence sit for a few more minutes before breaking it.  
过了几分钟，威尔打破了沉默。  
“为什么你要假扮我的男朋友？”  
汉尼拔耸了下肩，脸上没有显露任何表情。“因为这是当时说服马修的一个有效途径。”  
“你说的没错。但是……明天整个学校都会知道这件事了。”威尔的话里透着沮丧。  
“整个学校？”  
“是的。我是大一新生，主修心理学。我……有点名声。不是好的，而是类似于……坏名声那种。”  
“你认为他们会有什么反应？”  
“肯定的一点是，大家会对我有个男朋友这件事感到很惊讶。”威尔喝了口咖啡，让苦涩的味道在嘴里停留，体会咖啡豆经过烘焙之后的滋味。“然后他们会想知道你是谁，还有你究竟是怎样和不善交际还有点疯疯癫癫的威尔▪格雷厄姆交往的。”  
这话听起来比威尔想象的还要刺耳，但话已经说出口了，他没办法把它收回来。汉尼拔若有所思地嗯了一下。  
“到目前为止，你的陪伴都让我很愉快。我不明白他们为什么要这样贬低你。”  
威尔看着他，咧嘴笑着说：“谢谢。当你想要的时候你真的可以变得很友好。”  
汉尼拔的身体往威尔的方向动了一下，眼睛里闪烁着亮光。“当我想要的时候？我很好奇是什么让你得出这个结论。”  
“刚才你对马修的行为。你看起来想要揍他一顿……可能还不止这样。”  
“我现在仍然想这么做。”  
威尔明媚地大笑起来，看上去没那么拘束了。“从来没有人为我这么做过……我受宠若惊。”他突然意识到自己说了什么。“我的意思当然不是让你去那样做。马修……喝醉了，很醉。这不是他的错。”  
“你说你已经拒绝过他了。”  
威尔抬起头，他模模糊糊记得当时在电话亭里对着马修大喊大叫了一堆事情。  
“是-是的。我和几个朋友出去喝酒了。他……呃……想勾搭我。”  
“为什么你拒绝他了？”  
“我不喜欢他看我的眼神。”威尔低头看着杯子——里面的咖啡已经喝完了。他毫不客气地要求续杯，而汉尼拔很乐意满足他的要求。“这是……我的一种能力。而这也让我身处人群中的时候很不自在。在这方面我有点奇怪。”  
“我一点也不觉得你奇怪。你能再详细说一下你的这种能力吗？听起来很让人着迷。”  
威尔用全新的眼光看着汉尼拔。他从没有遇见过一个人对自己的共情能力如此感兴趣。他不慌不忙地小口喝着咖啡。他需要一点时间来理理思路。  
“共情。我想应该是这样说的。我可以和别人共情。如果我足够集中精神的话，我可以发现隐藏的那些线索。它们足够多的时候，我可以推测别人的心理状态，理解别人在想什么……我会利用它去发现别人在想些什么，去判断他们对事情的反应……诸如此类……”威尔的手指在后颈抓了几下，感觉有点不太有说服力。  
威尔鼓起勇气往汉尼拔的方向看了一眼。他的神情让人无法看透。而他目不转睛的热切注视，让威尔的内心深处升起了丝丝的满足感。  
“你会留下来过夜吗？现在已经很晚了，而且外面的雨还很大。”  
威尔发现自己毫不犹豫地点头同意了。他们两人都没有提起汉尼拔有辆车这个事实。  
汉尼拔对威尔愉快地笑着说：“我们可以明天再聊。你一定累了，尤其是今晚还发生了这么多事。请跟我来，我带你到客房去。”  
威尔把喝完咖啡的杯子放到洗碗池。汉尼拔看了他一眼，示意他放着不用洗。然后威尔跟着他到了楼上。  
“我的房间就在你对面。如果你需要什么东西，直接找我就行。什么事情都可以。如果需要的话，衣柜里有额外的枕头、床单和毯子。”  
“谢谢。我……”威尔开了个头，但没有说下去。  
“什么？”  
他摇了摇头。“没事。晚安，汉尼拔。”  
“晚安，威尔。”  
威尔上了锁，转过身背靠着门，然后开始观察汉尼拔的客房。  
房间的装修让人印象深刻，家具的硬木表面泛着光，透露着奢华的味道。房间的中央是一张大床。床头摆放着山一样的枕头。威尔掀开毯子，然后钻了进去，惊叹于触感的柔软。雨水拍打在屋顶和窗户的声音，让他渐渐陷入熟睡。  
.  
.  
.  
早餐的时候让人尴尬极了，当然那都是威尔的错。  
汉尼拔为他们俩做了简单的炒蛋来开始新的一天。昨晚那美味的咖啡也有很多。香肠真的好吃极了。而这些都是汉尼拔自己一个人准备的事实让威尔感到十分佩服。  
“你是做什么的？”威尔声音轻柔地问。  
“我是个心理医生。我在巴尔的摩开了家诊所。”  
威尔睁大了眼睛。“这就解释了为什么你的房子看上去像城堡一样。”  
汉尼拔低声轻笑，并摇了摇头。“我出生在富庶的家庭，威尔。我的诊所可没那么赚钱。”  
之后的聊天内容包含了各种各样的琐事。威尔让汉尼拔说了一下他自己的大学生活。气氛很好。  
“那……接下来要做什么？”威尔问。  
“你想做什么？有什么紧急的事需要你去处理的吗？”  
“嗯……我可能要回家一趟去安抚阿拉娜，首先……她可能要担心死了。我昨晚应该给她打个电话的，”最后的部分威尔压低声音喃喃说道。“我还要继续写论文。”  
“我可以开车送你回家。我想最好还是不要再让你自己一个人走回去。”  
“汉尼拔……”威尔皱起眉头。“虽然我很感激你为我所做的，但我不能让你永远照顾我。因为马修的原因，你只是我昨天的临时男友，没有必要再继续装下去。”  
汉尼拔伸出手，覆在了威尔的手上。  
“我们也可以不假装。”  
威尔吓了一跳，想要把自己的手抽走，但被汉尼拔紧紧地抓住了。  
“允许我对你坦白，威尔。”汉尼拔的眼睛注视着他。  
“我想更深入的了解你。如果你答应的话。”  
威尔的嘴张开又闭上，重复了好几次。  
“为-为什么？”威尔的声音突然高了八度。  
“我觉得你很迷人，性格讨人喜欢。你显然很聪明，还有——”  
“哦，天啦，请不要再说了。”威尔把汉尼拔的手甩开，然后尽量往椅背靠，让自己离汉尼拔尽可能地远一点。  
“我说的都是事实，威尔。你允许我对你的求爱吗？”  
“你听到自己在说什么吗？你听上去就像在背诵言情小说之类的台词——现在谁还用“求爱”这种说法？”  
“那我应该说什么？我发现我很喜欢让你脸红。”  
威尔用双手捂住红得发烫的脸。汉尼拔看着他开心地笑了起来。威尔发现自己喜欢这男人的笑声。哦，上帝，请随便什么人来杀了他吧，让他从尴尬中解脱——  
“好-好吧！只是……不要说我没有警告过你……我一点都不擅长和人交往。”  
威尔把双手放下然后交叉在胸前，气冲冲地说。他现在连耳朵尖也红了。  
汉尼拔靠了过来，用指节的背面轻轻擦过威尔的脸颊。  
“我向你保证，你绝对不会后悔的。我可以冒昧的问一下，你今天有空一起吃午餐吗？”  
“汉尼拔。”  
.  
.  
.  
几个月后，当地警察在巴尔的摩大学的校园里，发现了马修▪布朗被肢解的尸体挂在了庭院的树上。他的心脏从被剥皮的胸腔中完整切除。在留下的空隙里放着一朵盛放的血红色的玫瑰。  
.  
.  
.  
大门传来几声急促的敲门声。啊，肯定是威尔。他停下手中的事情去开了门。  
“晚上好，威尔。”他打了个招呼，威尔对他露出了温暖的笑容。“请进。晚餐很快就好了。”  
和往日的羞涩问候不同，威尔扑向汉尼拔并紧紧地抱住了他。  
“我，我今晚能留在这里过夜吗？”他对着汉尼拔的胸口小声说道。  
他肯定看到马修了。  
“我一直都很欢迎你把这里当作自己的家，威尔。你好像有烦心事，愿意聊一下吗？”  
威尔摇了摇头。汉尼拔控制不住地抬起手，让自己的手指穿梭在威尔柔软的卷发间。威尔立马依偎了过来。汉尼拔温柔地把他带进屋里，然后关上了门。  
“你今晚做了什么？闻起来真香，”威尔边说边离开了汉尼拔地怀抱，但仍然保持着足够近的距离，让他能闻到自己用的须后水的味道。他很满意地发现威尔用的是他送的那瓶。  
“猪心。你以前吃过吗？”  
“恐怕我没法说我吃过。”  
“那你会喜欢的，”汉尼拔笑着说，眼里闪烁着快乐。“我雇的屠户告诉我，这是一只十分傲慢的猪。”


End file.
